Schoolstuck!
by ApatheticAquarian
Summary: A Schoolstuck! AU. Sixteen students have been accepted into Sburb Boarding School, with an insane Principal, Mr. Hussie. However, there's more to the school than a glossy exterior...


"Hello everyone! Welcome to your new school: Sburb Boarding School. I am sure you will enjoy your stay." A man stood in front of a somewhat small crowd of students. He had skin that looked almost orange and brown hair. There was a hint of aloofness to his disposition. "As you all know, I'm your principal, Mr. Hussie." he gestured towards himself proudly. "Where should I start? O.K, first of all, the rules."  
All of the students groaned as Mr Hussie began a long and boring list of all of the usual school rules which everbody already knew of; no chewing gum, no swearing (at the mention of that rule, a guy in the crowd mumbled "OH FOR FUCKS SAKE"), no violence, and so on.  
Once he had finished rambling, he decided to switch subject.  
"There are two dormitory towers," Mr Hussie explained. "You will be randomly assigned to each one. The boys in each tower will share a dormitory together and the girls will share a dormitory. The two towers are called 'Prospit' and 'Derse', and each have their own unique aspects."  
Several people begun to whisper, excited by the thought of having a dormitory in a tower.  
"SHUT IT," Hussie said loudly, causing everyone to stop quickly. He cleared his throat. "Ahem, thank you. You'll all be taking Maths, English, History, Geography, PE and Science, but you also get to choose from one of the four extra subjects; Drama, Art, Technology and Music."  
This revelation stirred whispering once again, but a sharp glare from Hussie stopped the crowd from whispering once again. "Right, it's getting pretty late. Today I guess you don't have to do anything - you can just explore the school and meet new people and stuff. Just don't do anything stupid. But first you need to go up to the office and get your packages from . They will include the keys to your dorms, your school uniforms—" (the students sighed loudly) "and your schedules. Also, be sure to tell what you're doing. Bye!"  
"Wait, what?!" someone said in confusion, as Hussie rushed out of the room so quickly it looked as though he had just vanished into thin air.  
The students all stared at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do.  
A particularly agitated student, who went by the name of Karkat Vantas, swore angrily. "What the fuck?! just went and left us! Where even is this ' '? And what kind of a fucking name is that?!"  
A girl with long black hair, glasses and teeth that sort of stuck out turned to him. "Don't be so rude! And I'm sure we'll find the office somehow, if it was that hard to find Mr Hussie certainly wouldn't have left us here alone!"  
"Yes!" another girl agreed. She had wavy black hair and was dressed as though she was so rich she was almost royal. "I'm sure if we all just cooperate, we can find—"  
"Come on!" a guy with strange 3D glasses and a significant lisp dashed out the door of the school assembly hall.  
Both girls sighed.  
"I'm going with him," Karkat muttered, quickly following after him. A guy who looked like a complete hipster and a total Harry Potter fan with his cape and copy of "The Prisoner of Azkaban" in his arms did the same.  
"I bet you anything they're headed the wrong way!" the buck-toothed girl said, exasperated.  
"They probably are! I'm Feferi Peixes, what's your name?" the girl beside her prompted.  
"I'm Jade Harley. Hmm, should we go look for the secretaries office ourselves?" she pondered.  
"Yeah, we should." Feferi agreed, as both girls walked through the opposite door.  
The others wavered about, introducing themselves in an attempt to make some friends.  
*****  
"Sup." said a guy with blonde hair and shades. "I'm Dave, and this is my sister Rose."  
"Hello, my name is Kanaya!" a girl with dark, short hair smiled at them both warmly. She was wearing a green top with a ribbon 'belt' and a long red skirt. Her makeup was applied carefully and neatly.  
"Hi," replied Rose. "I love your outfit!"  
*****  
Karkat joined, as he had nicknamed them, 'the guy with the weird glasses' and 'the hipster douchebag.'  
"Where exactly are we going?" Karkat tried to spark up a conversation."  
"To the office, obfiously." the one with the glasses replied.  
"Oh," Karkat said. "I'm Karkat Vantas."  
"Solluhx Captor."  
"I'm Eridan Ampora," the other boy burst out. He had a very strange accent. "My parents paid thousands to get me into the school."  
"Good for you!" Karkat snapped angrily. He hated this school already. He'd gotten a scholarship there, and was probably one of the only ones who did. It was so expensive, and his mother was struggling to pay the bills as it was. He hated when people flamboyantly mentioned their wealth in such haughty tones.  
"Nobudy cares," Sollux replied. Karkat felt relieved.  
"Hmph!" was Eridan's sulky reply. "We'd better find this office quickly."  
*****  
Pacing the school's courtyard, Jade and Feferi looked around for the office.  
"I wonder which tower I will be on," Jade murmured curiously.  
"Me too!" Feferi replied. "I hope we're together."  
"Yeah," Jade nodded. "You're the only one here I know!"  
"Oh, that must be annoying. I know one person: Eridan. I guess you could say he's a friend of mine!"  
"Was he the one who went with the others?"  
"Yeah."  
An awkward silence commenced, when suddenly Feferi jumped: "Look, I think that's the office!"  
The two girls practically ran in. Sure enough, there sat a woman behind a glass with a wan smile on her face.  
"Hello! Are you two here to collect your packages? What are your names?"  
"Yes," Feferi answered. "And I'm Feferi, and this is Jade."  
"Where are the others?" asked as she fished through some drawers.  
"They didn't know where to go, because didn't tell us where the office was."  
chuckled. "Of course he didn't." she pulled out two brown packages. "Here you go!" she passed them through a hole in the glass.  
Both girls clutched their packages. "Thank you!" they chorused, skipping out of the office.  
"Let's go tell the others!" said Jade happily.  
*****  
At the end of the day, everyone had received their packages. By then it was pretty late, and suggested they went to bed. Everyone refused, but suggested they should because Hussie expected them to be in their dorms by eight on the first day. After some more persuasion, everyone finally gave in and headed up to their towers and into their dorms.  
The dorm arrangements were as follows:

**PROSPIT GIRLS**  
Jade Harley  
Kanaya Maryam  
Vriska Serket  
Terezi Pyrope

**PROSPIT BOYS**  
John Egbert  
Karkat Vantas  
Sollux Captor  
Tavros Nitram  
Gamzee Makara

**DERSE GIRLS**  
Nepeta Leijon  
Feferi Peixes  
Aradia Megido  
Rose Lalonde

**DERSE BOYS**  
Eridan Ampora  
Equius Zahhak  
Dave Strider  
Sollux Captor

This caused a lot of confusion. Sollux was extremely confused as of why he had a place in each dorm. He went up to the office again and found , telling him there must have been a mistake. But replied coyly "No, there wasn't" and told Sollux that he had to switch dorm each night, then left. Sollux was enraged.

"I don't geddit!" Sollux said angrily, lying on his bed. "It's so awkwhurd! Why do I have two have two dorms?"  
" probably just thinks it's funny, since he's so fucked up. I mean, who runs a fucking boarding school with only 16 students?! It just doesn't make sense!" Karkat ranted.  
"I know!" Sollux moaned.  
It was clear that the two had already become friends.  
"Hey guys, how about we all introduce ourselves?" a guy with glasses exclaimed. "I'm John and I love movies!"  
Karkat turned to John. "DO YOU HAPPEN TO LIKE ANY WILL SMITH MOVIES?!" he asked eagerly.  
"Uhh, no. I love Con Air though, I mean it's amazing!"  
Everyone in the room gave John a look which made him realise that nobody in his dorm understood how amazing Nic Cage was. "So, what's your name?" he turned to Karkat.  
"This is so fucking stupid, I feel like a toddler. I'm Karkat Vantas."  
"OK! Hi Karkat! And you, what's your name?"  
"Sollux."  
"And you?"  
"Hey, I'm Gamzee, motherfucker."  
John eyed him suspiciously. It was pretty obvious that Gamzee was stoned or something.  
"…and you?"  
"Hi, I'm, uh, Tavros. Tavros Nitram." the small guy in a wheelchair beside Gamzee.  
"Great! I know we're all going to get along so well!" John said cheerfully.  
But you could tell by the look on Karkat's face that he highly doubted that.  
*****  
Everyone in their dormitories chatted away aimlessly, trading snacks and talking about what they thought of the school. Their schedules informed them that first thing tomorrow morning at nine o' clock they had PE - which everyone was dreading. It seemed as though they could stay up all night talking, but by midnight everyone had finally fallen asleep, their first day at Sburb Boarding School over.

**_Wow. That was pretty terrible and dreary, so I'm sorry. But I had to introduce the school, the characters and their relationships with each other! It'll get better - I promise. I'm really sorry if my writing misleads anybody - I'm from Ireland so I write in British English and I don't have much knowledge of the American education system! But hopefully this will work out OK. I actually have high hopes for this fanfic, and it's so fun to write, so watch out because there's lots more to come! ^^_**  
**_Thank you for reading!_**  
**_- Heidi_**


End file.
